


Packs, Destructions, and Everything In Between

by Not_All_Who_Wander_Are_Lost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Canon Characters to be Added as They Appear, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Danzo is a douche, Deidara watches streaming, F/M, Gen, Human/Hybrid Relationships, Hybrids, Itachi has a family, Lime, Major Original Character(s), Major canon divergence, Mates, Multi, Naruto and Sasuke actually have a stable friendship, OC centric, Original Character(s), Original Clans, Original Village, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD RECOVERY, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura isn't an airhead, Sasori is an asshole, Self-Indulgent, Serious canon intervention, Shisui is alive, Soldiers rather than ninja, Some Action, Spinoff of a previous fic, There are hybrid shifters and there are humans, Yahiko lives, mostly romance, no ninjutsu, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Who_Wander_Are_Lost/pseuds/Not_All_Who_Wander_Are_Lost
Summary: No one in their right mind ever crossed Yuri Hokkaido without very good reason. Danzo Shimura was one of the few who believed that he could succeed in removing her from his path. After seeing her in action, Nagato of the Uzumaki very much doubts it. Not only did she and her allies bring the Akatsuki to heel in a single night with minimal bloodshed, they had been revolutionizing the world's view of Hybrids since the end of the Fourth Great War."Violence," Yuri told him, her green eyes somber, "Is rarely the answer. You did well in the beginning. Then you strayed from your roots. Return to peace, return to the annoyances of council rooms and political maneuverings. And, this time, make some allies to take along."So he did. The world would have peace. Hybrids would no longer be viewed as creatures for enslavement or threats to be put down. It wouldn't start on some battlefield, with the blood of soldiers soaking the ground. It would start right here, in the heart of the Valley, where halfbreed children played without fear and even criminals found sanctuary.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Packs, Destructions, and Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a spinoff of mine and Melissiaew's other Naruto fic, Unwilling Sword. Unwilling Sword has not been moved from my abandoned account to this one on Ao3 as of yet, but can be found under "Jaxrond" on FF.net. Reading Unwilling Sword is not, however, necessary to understand this fic. It simply stars the same original characters. 
> 
> This particular fic is purely self-indulgent romance and a weird twist thrown in. I stumbled across Hybrid fics one day and went 'huh...what about Naruto?' and talked to my cowriter and this was born. No idea where it'll go, but I enjoyed writing the prologue :)

The first boom was an earthshaking, calamitous thing. Dust trickled down from the drop ceiling, the harsh fluorescents overhead flickering violently before returning to their usual brightness. Glass tinkled on the table, beakers and tubes ringing against each other as liquid sloshed within. Dark eyes flickered up to peer through thick lashes, pale hands stalling as they hastily packed a bag. Thin red brows jerked upward in mild surprise, the only sign of alertness in a previously sleepy expression. 

They’d arrived sooner than he thought. 

A second boom sent him into motion again, his mind picking through what needed to be accomplished before his haven was breached. His schematics and lab notes were safe on their drive, already packed away. The computer he’d pulled them from was slowly melting into a pile of sparking slag in the corner, acid eating away at plastic, metal, and plasma alike. A few of the vials were unnecessary and could be destroyed, the rest he would try to take with him. He worked as fast as he dared, pressing fragile test tubes of experimental poisons, toxins, acids, medicines, and antidotes into lined containers. They would be heavy, but he was stronger than he looked- all hybrids were- and he only needed to get them to the vehicle waiting at the top of the elevator shaft. If he had his way, he would take the lot- lab equipment was expensive after all- but a third boom reminded him that he didn’t have that kind of time. 

His face lost all trace of dreaminess, eyes narrowing and lips pressing into a thin line. Damn those Hokkaido dogs. He had believed that he’d done a good enough job erasing their tracks when they left Sunagakure. Few knew the desert like he did, and the bunker was hidden in the side of a cliff, thick rock and careful concealment hiding it from detection with many common devices. The fourth boom jolted him from his trail of thought. This wasn’t the time to ponder how they’d been found, only to acknowledge that they had. 

Running footsteps echoed down the hall, accompanied by a string of muttered curses. His sharp ears picked out both as they swiveled toward the hall. There was only one other person in the base at this point, and he wasn’t surprised when his partner took a sharp turn through the door, swinging around on the frame. He didn’t glance up as he pressed the last vial into place and locked the box. 

“Are your explosives set?” he asked, dragging the final box off the table and into the bag he’d prepared. 

“You know they are, danna.”

The scant layer of defensiveness in the younger man’s tone was telling, and it drew the gaze of the elder. Normally, he’d take the question as a challenge to his abilities. Now, he looked nervous and determined, blue eyes wide, canine ears flicking atop his blonde head with each sound from beyond the walls of the bunker. So far, their fights had been at a distance, hit and run tactics only. Neither of them was well equipped to fight large groups at close quarters. The fifth boom was followed by an ominous squeal of metal that echoed down the hall. They needed to move. 

Fortunately, they had already been packing, ready to abandon the hideout after staying there a short three days. It wasn’t safe to stay in one place for too long, especially after making a strike like they had. Apparently, they had been off in their timing. 

Sasori heaved the bag across his back, reaching for the handgun on the table. If push came to shove, he’d be using it soon. He slid it into the holster at his hip with practiced ease. Though primarily known for his ingenuity in engineering and medicine, the previous war had brought with it combat training for those of fighting age. His alternate form wasn’t well suited to combat situations, meaning he’d learned primarily how to fight as a human. 

He took his first step forward, boot thudding on the stone floor, and the final boom rocked the bunker hard enough that he stumbled, thrown off by the weight of his bag. The sound was followed by a louder, more horrendous screech of crumpling steel. Then, a clang as the door finally gave way. Immediately, the smell of dog rushed into the ventilated air. Sasori wrinkled his nose instinctively, feline senses offended by the stench. His partner gave a low growl, the animal part of him recognizing the threat of a different breed of wolf. 

“Go!” the shorter man barked, pushing off and into a run. 

If they could make it to the elevator, they could make it to the jeep. Then it was just a matter of outmaneuvering their pursuers and blowing the bunker when they were a safe distance out. A compromised location served no purpose.

Deidara didn’t argue, for once. The blonde whirled around, his own bag bouncing heavily against his shoulders. He wasn’t as encumbered, his tools being lighter than Sasori’s own. His longer legs and natural predator speed had him pulling away quickly. That was fine. As much as they argued and growled at each other, Sasori knew the younger man wouldn’t leave him. It was a strange bond, idealism, inducing trust where there usually was none. 

The weight on his back slowed him, but he pressed on, sprinting hard for the elevator door at the end of the hall. Damn, it hadn’t felt like such a long distance before. Behind him, howls erupted as the wolves closed in, followed by the thudding of many human feet. Hokkaido and allies. How large of a force had they brought? Clearly he’d underestimated their loyalty to that runt of a leader in Sunagakure…

Deidara glanced back, checking his position. Sasori felt a thrill of alarm as the younger man looked past him, eyes widening. 

“Danna!”

It was instinct, battle training taking over in response to the warning. Without pause, the red-haired man shifted, planting one foot and pivoting. He drew his pistol in the same motion, already stepping back to create distance between him and his opponent. 

The wolf was massive, a huge thing with tawny fur and eyes of such a striking green that they shown clearly from its furry face. It moved with a disturbing speed and fluidity, the sound of its paws muffled against the stone and covered by the noise in the background. A Hokkaido hybrid, purebred predator through and through. Frightening, but for the moment it was alone, no pack to protect its flank. It had pulled ahead of the others then. Sasori’s firm expression didn’t change as he raised the pistol, training already pulling his muscles to aim for a killing shot as the beast closed the gap between them. Was this frontrunner thick in the head? Surely they realized they would be met with opposition-

As his arm tensed to pull the trigger, a shot rang out. He barely had time to register the sound before blinding pain ripped through his hand, throwing his own shot wide and ripping the gun from his fingers. Pain and confusion mixed with adrenaline to cloud even his veteran senses. He recognized the pain of a bullet, but who had made the shot? An incredible shot...

There was a scant few meters between him and the wolf now. Behind him, Deidara made a sharp turn, scrambling to return to him. 

“Danna!”

“Go, brat!”

He recognized the position he was in. Injured, with a more powerful predator bearing down on him and an impressive sniper closing in, he had little chance of escape. Deidara could, if Sasori made a stand here. But, of course, the brat didn’t listen. The red haired man gritted his teeth in grim frustration as he heard the tell-tale sound of clothes ripping behind him. Then, a golden-furred canine leaped past to collide with his attacker. They met in a flurry of snarls and snapping teeth, utterly animalistic. Sasori took a step back, both to avoid the fight and take advantage of Deidara’s attempt to hold the Hokkaido off. If he could make it to the elevator, get the door open, then maybe the kid could break off and make the run. They’d have to leave his pack, but that was fine. He had other supplies already in the jeep. Damn the brat’s sense of loyalty. It had to be his wolf DNA, pushing him to protect the pack. After all, they didn’t even really  _ like _ each other...

“Sasori!”

His pause was instinctive, as the reaction to one’s name always is. He jerked his head toward the sound, searching for the speaker even as his body moved to run. There must have been another, quieter shot, but it was hidden by the feral battle between him and the shooter. Something sharp impacted his neck and he staggered. A numbness spread from the spot where the edge had broken skin and recognition flickered. Tranquilizer. 

_ Shit _ . 

A dull acceptance filled him as his body sagged of its own accord, the fast-acting drug sifting through his blood at an alarming rate. He’d designed similar solutions, had an intimately familiar knowledge of such things. It was almost insulting that he, the feared chemist of the Akatsuki, was downed by a simple tranquilizer dart. 

The last thing he saw was his partner, still a wolf, jerk as he too was darted. Then, his head struck the floor and he knew nothing else. 


End file.
